


REZEDY

by saxnas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxnas/pseuds/saxnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean jest zazdrosny, Cas dostaje bana na ogrodnictwo a poza tym dowiadują się co robić, żeby się nie rozwieść i nie jeździć śmieciarką! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean przepchnął się przez grupkę hałaśliwych chłopaków. Cas stał przy barierce galerii pogrążony w rozmowie z nieznajomym facetem. Ludzie na dole tańczyli, ale tu było w miarę spokojnie. Stojąc odpowiednio blisko można było nawet porozmawiać.

– Twój drink. – Podał mu szklankę.

– Chciałem wodę. – Cas zmarszczył brwi. – Jak ty.

– Możemy się zamienić – zaproponował Dean, pokazując mu swojego Perriera z lodem i plastrem cytryny. Cas pokręcił głową.

– Tom... Dean... – Przedstawił ich.

Dean uśmiechnął się paskudnie, wziął dłoń Casa i uniósł, pokazując obrączkę. Tom, nie obrażając się, pokazał swoją. Obejrzał się i przywołał kogoś lekkim gestem.

– Larry. – Uśmiechnął się. – Zaraz podejdzie, jak tylko przestanie flirtować ze wszystkimi dokoła. Wystarczy, że wyjdzie po makaron do sklepu i natychmiast spotyka pół tuzina znajomych. Zwariować można!

Pół godziny później Tom i Cas nadal konferowali zawzięcie, przeskakując z tematu na temat a Larry próbował wyciągnąć coś z Deana. Cokolwiek. _Czym się zajmujesz? Samochodami. O, to ciekawe! Jakimi? Starymi? Fascynujące. Długo się znacie z Casem? Aż tyle? Jak się poznaliście? Długa historia...? O, może innym razem, tak. A często tu przychodzicie? Pierwszy raz? Naprawdę? I  jak wam się podoba?_

Dean marzył o lufie w ustach. Chciał wyjść i nie wracać, ale Cas najwyraźniej nieźle się bawił. Tom opowiadał coś, próbując przekrzyczeć muzykę i pomagał sobie zamaszystą gestykulacją a ten głupek kiwał głową i śmiał się, praktycznie nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

Lufa. Cyngiel. Natychmiast.

Cały budynek wydawał się tętnić, jakby siedzieli w olbrzymiej komorze serca, przez którą przewalał się niekończący strumień krwinek. Ktoś próbował go zagadywać, zaczepiać, ale wystarczyło się odwrócić i popatrzeć, by dawali mu spokój. Jego mina była jednym wielkim: serio, dzieciaku?

Larry też w końcu dał za wygraną, korzystając z jakiegoś pretekstu zgarnął Toma na parkiet i zostali sami.

– Więc? – Dean założył ręce na piersiach. Cas dopił swoje mojito i wzruszył ramionami. – Możemy wreszcie iść?

Cas skinął, zerkając na boki z rozczarowaniem. Dean odczuł natychmiastową ulgę, kiedy tylko wyszli. Chłodne, nocne powietrze orzeźwiało. Cisza pustych ulic oszałamiała. Dobry humor nie wrócił jednak na długo. Jakiś gnojek rzygał, oparty o Impalę.

_–_ Do diabła! Spierdalaj. – Złapał go za kołnierz i bez ceregieli odstawił pod mur, łapiąc kątem oka ściągniętą minę Casa. – Co?

Cas odwrócił twarz. Wracali w milczeniu. W domu każdy z nich oddzielnie przyszykował się do snu. Cas długo kręcił się w łazience a kiedy wślizgnął się do łóżka, trzymał się swojej krawędzi. Zgasił światło i odwrócił się plecami, podciągając kolana.

Dean przewracał się do drugiej lub trzeciej, nie mogąc zasnąć. W końcu wyciągnął rękę i dotknął Casa. On także nie spał.

– Czemu się dąsasz? – mruknął, zbliżając się i nachylając nad nim. Obrócił go twarzą do siebie. – Bo nie zostaliśmy dłużej? Nie? To o co? – Pogładził go po policzku. – Przepraszam. Nie chcę, żebyś się złościł, ok.? Przepraszam.

Po chwili poczuł, że ręce Casa zaplatają się wokół jego talii.

– Potrafisz być tak cholernie wredny...

Dean przewrócił oczami. Zaczyna się, pomyślał,  tylko nie daj się wciągnąć w tę dyskusję. Cas włączył tryb _ludzkość jest taka fascynująca_. Oraz _zróbmy coś, co robią zwykli ludzie!_ Nie potrzebujecie kłótni o czwartej rano. _Dean, czy mógłbyś od czasu do czasu nie być taki złośliwy? Dean, czemu nie poznajemy nowych ludzi? Dean, świat nie składa się wyłącznie z potworów..._ Gdyby nie ten cholerny Tom, nie musiałby tego wysłuchiwać. _Mogliśmy jeszcze zostać, dopiero przyszliśmy..._

Grunt, to nie dać się wciągnąć. Po prostu zamknąć się i dać mu się wygadać. Niech ponarzeka, pojęczy a na końcu i tak przyzna mu rację.

Tylko nie daj się sprowokować, powtarzał w myślach. Po co w ogóle dał się przekonać do tego wyjścia? Od razu wiedział, że to głupi pomysł. Powinien powiedzieć nie i kropka. Teraz nie musiałby tego wszystkiego wysłuchiwać.

Ok., może pomoże jak zacznie odliczać od dziesięciu wstecz?

Albo od razu od stu?

...

...pieprzone siedemdziesiąt dziewięć. Pieprzone, jebane siedemdziesiąt osiem. Jebane, pieprzone, cholerne siedemdziesiąt siedem, do diabła.

Dwadzieścia minut później kłócili się na całego, póki Cas nie zabrał poduszki i nie wymaszerował z sypialni, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Dean opadł na plecy i gapił się na sufit. Każdy nerw w nim wołał: Jack Daniels, Jack Daniels!

Jedna szklaneczka nie zawadzi.

Jedna mała szklaneczka...

Kilka pieprzonych łyków, aż myśli lekko się zmącą i da radę zasnąć.


	2. Chapter 2

Rano w milczeniu zjedli śniadanie. Dziewczynki ekscytowały się obiecaną w zeszłym tygodniu wyprawą na zakupy i niczego nie zauważyły, ale Dean się rozzłościł. Cas zachowywał się jak pieprzona królewna. Czemu się tak zachowuje? To tylko głupie piątkowe wyjście na drinka. Czy muszą znów przez to przechodzić?

Minęło pięć miesięcy odkąd Cas się znów wprowadził i tamten kryzys wydawał się ostateczny i zażegnany na zawsze. I teraz to! – Dean nagle zorientował się, że zgiął trzymany widelec w trzech miejscach. Wstał, wyrzucił pogięty kawałek metalu i zawartość talerza do śmieci. Prawie nic nie zjadł. Chciał się napić tak bardzo, że postanowił zadzwonić do Phila. Phil był trzeźwy od sześciu lat i już kilka razy pomógł mu przetrwać trudne chwile.

Postanowił zaczekać z tym aż dziewczynki i Cas wyjdą a oni jak na złość kręcili się i zbierali, jakby to był wymarsz na konfederatów a nie wyjście po kilka letnich sukienek i sandałków.

Może z tego też zrobi się jakiś dramat?! Trzasnął drzwiczkami zmywarki. Naczynia zabrzęczały jękliwie. Cas tylko rzucił okiem, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Pieprzony, cholerny, ślepy głupek!

Odczekał dwie minuty od ich wyjścia i zaczął wybierać numer Phila, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i wpadła Hannah a za nią Mary.

– Samochód się zepsuł! Nie działa! Pojedziemy taksówką! – krzyczały jedna przez drugą, biegając dookoła stołu. Za nimi wszedł Cas.

– Co się stało? – spytał Dean, oddając mu słuchawkę.

– Nie wiem. – Cas sięgnął po wizytownik, żeby znaleźć numer korporacji. – Może coś z elektryką.

– Zawiozę was.

– Nie trzeba. – Cas uzyskał połączenie i zaczął zamawiać kurs, ale Dean po prostu go rozłączył.

– Zawiozę was – powiedział.

Tysiąc osiemset przymierzonych ubrań i butów później wylądowali w snack barze ze zdrową żywnością. Dziewczynki wreszcie się trochę zmęczyły i leniwie porozkładały na krzesełkach i stoliku. Wyglądały jak te spływające zegary z obrazu Salvadora Dali.

Cas odebrał telefon i odszedł kilka kroków, żeby spokojnie porozmawiać.

Dean wypił duszkiem szklankę świeżo wyciskanego soku z buraków i jabłek. Strząsnął się. Zdrowe, ale smak przynajmniej równie paskudny jak Daniels.

– Zły jesteś? – spytała Mary cicho. – Na tatę?

Dean omal się nie zadławił.

– Nie jestem! Skąd. Co ci przyszło do głowy? – Pogładził ją po ramieniu i pocałował. Potrząsnęła głową nieufnie.

– Znowu się kłócicie?

Dean przyjrzał się jej a potem Hannie. Obie wpatrywały się w niego z napięciem.

– Nie jestem zły. Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

– Nie odzywacie się i masz taką minę... – Mary zmarszczyła się okrutnie i zacisnęła wargi w wąską kreseczkę. Dean zmusił się, żeby rozluźnić szczęki.

Hannah wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Spuścił wzrok.

– Jestem zmęczony – skłamał. – Boli mnie głowa. Nie jestem zły, bączki.

Cas skończył i podszedł do stolika.

– Tom dzwonił, zapraszał nas jutro na lunch – powiedział spokojnie. Dean podniósł brwi. Cudownie. Po godzinie znajomości zdążyli wymienić się numerami. I już następnego dnia propozycja lunchu. A pod koniec tygodnia co? Kolacja? – Zgodziłem się. Nie musisz iść, jeśli nie chcesz.

Dean zaczerpnął powietrza.

Dziesięć, dziewięć... Rzut oka na Mary.

– Dlaczego nie? Oczywiście, że pójdziemy. Znakomity pomysł! – powiedział tak entuzjastycznie, jak tylko zdołał. Chwycił Casa za dłoń. – Dziewczynki myślą, że jestem na ciebie zły. – Uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie opowiedział świetny dowcip.

– A nie jesteś. – Cas przechylił głowę, mrużąc oczy.

– A nie jestem.

Dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na siebie, póki Hannah nie przerwała im kryształowym głosikiem z wyraźna nutą zniecierpliwienia:

– Och! Dajcie sobie buzi wreszcie i idziemy, nie? Tu jest do kitu. Nawet frytek nie mają. Chodźmy na frytki! Frytki są z ziemniaków a to są warzywa a tatuś mówi, że trzeba jeść warzywa, bo są zdrowe. Cholernie zdrowe!

– Nie przeklinaj! – Cas dał jej pstryczka w nos.

– Tata ciągle przeklina! – Hannah wspięła się na krzesełko i zaczęła podskakiwać. – Cholernie dużo przeklina!

– Zejdź z krzesła i przestań przeklinać. – Cas zaczął zbierać torby. – Nie jesteś tatą.

– A tata może a ja nie? – Zbuntowała się. – To niesprawiedliwe.

Cas spojrzał na Deana z miną: doigrałeś się. Tyle razy ostrzegałem, żebyś nie przeklinał przy dzieciach.

– Ja też nie mogę. Nie powinienem, bączku. – Dean złapał ją wpół i zaniósł w stronę ruchomych schodów. – Źle robię, więc nie powtarzaj po mnie.

– Nie robisz źle! Fajnie przeklinasz! – Machała nogami w powietrzu. – Jak dorosnę będę taka jak ty!

Dean nie wiedział, czy potraktować to jak komplement czy jak groźbę. Pewnie obie te rzeczy naraz.

– Ok., ale zanim dorośniesz możesz nie przeklinać? Przynajmniej dziś? – poprosił, trzymając ją mocno pod pachą. Odchyliła głowę i popatrzyła na niego z szerokim uśmiechem,  wygięta jak rumuńska akrobatka, z nogami na poręczy schodów.

– Dziś tak, mogę. – Zgodziła się łaskawie.

Cas w końcu uległ błaganiom dziewczynek i zgodził się na frytki i małą porcję coli na dwie. Dean po kryjomu załatwił im drugą dolewkę i jeszcze jedną porcję ekstra. Położył palec na ustach, żeby się nie wygadały.

Do domu wrócili w nieco lepszych humorach. Przez całą drogę razem z dziewczynkami śpiewał _Let it go_ na zmianę z Stonesami. Cas wkurzył się dopiero przy _Sympathy for the devil_.

 _–_ Please to meet you! Hope you guess my name! – wykrzykiwały dziewczynki, ile fabryka dała. – Whooh, whooh!

– Ok., starczy. – Przekręcił gałkę. – To nie jest piosenka dla was.

Nie usiedziały cicho nawet pół minuty.

– Pink! Pink puść! Chcemy Pink! – Zażądały, wdrapując się na przednie siedzenia. Dean zagnał je z powrotem na tył i po chwili cały samochód rozbrzmiewał chórem: _so what, I am a rock star!_ _I got my rock moves! …I’m gonna show you tonight!_

Dean przez całą piosenkę zerkał na Casa, ale on się odwrócił do okna i nie reagował na zaczepki.

 

 

Godzinę później Cas klęczał w wodzie, usiłując zakręcić dopływ. Gdyby tylko wiedział, które pokrętło do tego służy, _cholera_.

– Hannah? Hannah! Biegnij po tatę! Szybciutko!

Hannah jednym spojrzeniem ogarnęła sytuację, wspięła mu się na plecy, zakręciła kran, zeskoczyła i popędziła na podjazd, gdzie Dean grzebał pod maską kombi.

Mary przyniosła ręczniki i zaczęła wycierać podłogę. Woda stała już nie tylko na płytkach w części kuchennej, ale zaczęła spływać na deski w salonie.

– Co robisz? – Dean stanął nad nim, zajrzał pod zlew, przekręcił zawór. Hannah rozglądała się po kuchni z lubością.

– Tatuś zepsuł kuchnię! – zaraportowała radośnie.

– Chyba zatkał się odpływ... – Cas usiadł na piętach, kompletnie przemoczony.

– I? – Dean odłączył prąd. Zmywarka przestała wyrzucać litry spienionej wody w miejsce kolanka, które Cas odkręcił kilka minut temu i odłożył na blat. – Postanowiłeś zreperować?

– Yhm... Widziałem kiedyś jak to robisz...

– Widziałeś, jak ja _tak_ robię? – Dean rozejrzał się z ciekawością.

Cas milczał, zakłopotany.

– Mary zajmie się podłogą a ty idź się przebrać! – Dotknął jego ramion. – No już, zmykaj stąd.

– A ja? Mogę zostać? – Hannah zjawiła się z jego małą skrzyneczką narzędziową, zanim zdążył o nią poprosić.

– Ty możesz zostać. – Uśmiechnął się. – Popatrzmy, co tu się wyrabia...

– Pokaż! Pokaż!

Po chwili oboje tkwili do połowy w szafce, gdzie Dean pokazywał Hannie co źle zrobił tatuś i jak należało zrobić to dobrze. Mary przyniosła więcej ręczników i po paru minutach uporali się z podłogą. Niewiele dłużej zajęło ponowne skręcenie odpływu, włączenie wszystkiego, sprawdzenie, że woda ładnie spływa i wszystko działa jak należy.

 

 

Cas wyszedł z łazienki, wycierając się do sucha po szybkim prysznicu. Wyciągał z szuflady świeżą koszulkę, kiedy Dean zajrzał do sypialni.

– Faktycznie, kolanko. Dobrze zacząłeś, ale zanim zabierzesz się do takich rzeczy, sprawdź, czy wszystko jest zakręcone i odłączone. Elektryczność i woda to sprawa grobowa.

Cas zapiął dżinsy.

– Wydawało się to takie proste, kiedy ty to robiłeś. Myślałem, że sobie poradzę.

– Umówiliśmy się, że ja zajmuję się naprawami w domu. Coś się zmieniło?

Cas stał koło łóżka z dłońmi na biodrach, bujając się na piętach w przód i w tył.

– Zatrzymaliśmy Apokalipsę. Głupio byłoby zginąć przetykając zlew... – Roześmiał się nagle. – Co z autem?

– Świece. Przy okazji wymieniłem olej – powiedział Dean. – Zadasz jutro szyku jadąc na ten lunch.

Cas popatrzył na niego z błyskiem w oku. To było jak rożek kremowej koperty wystający spod naręcza reklam i rachunków. Zaproszenie. Dean odpowiedział uśmiechem. Cas zaczerwienił się i na chwilę spuścił wzrok, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać.

– Nic się nie zmieniło. Postaram się niczego już sam nie naprawiać. Obiecuję. – Podniósł głowę. – Odwołam ten lunch. To był głupi pomysł.

Patrzyli na siebie tak, jak kiedyś, za starych czasów. Jakby znali się od początku świata. To nie był konkurs, kto dłużej wytrzyma. Nic ich nie rozpraszało. Nie musieli nic mówić. Wszystko znów było krystalicznie jasne i oczywiste. Obaj uspokoili się. I obaj wiedzieli. Po prostu znów wiedzieli na pewno, co jest najważniejsze.


	3. Chapter 3

Larry klapnął na schodki obok Deana. Otworzył piwo i upił łyk.

– Ty na pewno tylko woda?

– Pięć miesięcy trzeźwości. Pewnie przyjdzie dzień, że popłynę, ale nie dziś.

Larry spojrzał na butelkę.

– Nie przeszkadza mi, że inni piją.

– Uhm. Jak tam tych dwóch? – Wskazał przed siebie, zmieniając temat.

– Czuję, że czeka nas wyprawa po sadzonki. – Dean leniwie odemknął powieki.

Cas klęczał przy grządce i oglądał rośliny w skupieniu, obok kucał Tom, zamaszyście gestykulując i opowiadając. Dobiegały ich takie słowa jak: gleba, nawóz, regularne przycinanie, chwastobójczy...

Dean rzucił kontrolne spojrzenie na dziewczynki, siedzące opodal na trawie z naręczem świeżo zerwanych margerytek, próbujące zapleść wianki, co przed paroma minutami podsunął im Tom, żeby się nie nudziły.

– Są do was strasznie podobne. Zastępcza matka? – Larry też się wyciągnął, wystawił twarz do słońca. Dean mruknął potwierdzająco. – Też się zastanawiamy. Ale to ogromna odpowiedzialność. Dzieci... To nadal mnie trochę przeraża.

– Najlepsza rzecz w moim życiu – powiedział Dean po prostu.

Larry przyjrzał mu się, odwracając głowę przez ramię.

– Jesteście cholernie blisko. – Stwierdził. – Sporo razem przeszliście...?

– Wszystko. – Dean zakręcił szklanką. Kostki lodu prawie się rozpuściły. – Przeszliśmy wszystko.

Milczeli dłuższą chwilę, zanim Larry podjął.

– Tommy mówił mi, że kiedy podszedłeś do nich w klubie, wiesz... Miałeś minę, jakbyś zamierzał znokautować każdego, kto się do niego zbliży.

 _No_ , pomyślał Dean. _Oby tylko._

Larry jakby usłyszał, uśmiechnął się do siebie i znów pociągnął solidny łyk piwa. Butelka była mokra od rosy. Kilka kropel zaczęło ściekać mu po dłoni w stronę nadgarstka i łokcia. Wytarł rękę o spodnie.

– Na początku też byłem okropnie zazdrosny o Tommy’ego. – Roześmiał się. – Każde wyjście kończyło się awanturą. Czasem zastanawiam się, ile ma do mnie cierpliwości... Mam taki sposób bycia... Wiesz, pełno znajomych, tu coś powiesz, tam coś powiesz, więcej gadania niż robienia... Ja bym się o to wściekał, a on... – Obrócił twarz z wdziękiem. – Jest mnie bardziej pewny niż ja sam siebie.

Dean napił się wody, wciągnął do ust kawałek lodu i chwilę trzymał na języku, zanim zaczął miażdżyć go zębami.

– Zanim go spotkałem, skakałem z kwiatka na kwiatek – kontynuował Larry. – Długo się nie mogłem ustatkować. Długo nie wiedziałem jak to zrobić. I w tym całym zamieszaniu w moim życiu, ze wszystkim co się wtedy działo, Tommy po prostu _był_.

Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie.

– Brzmi znajomo?

Dean otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nagle Cas wstał i podszedł do nich, pokazując jakiś kwiatek.

– Ładnie pachnie? – Podetknął mu pod nos.

– Yhm... – Wzruszył ramionami. – Jak kwiatek. Ładnie.

– Rezeda miodowa – poinformował Cas. – Posadzę pod oknami. Koło lawendy. Podjedziemy później do ogrodniczego?

Dean zwrócił się do Larry’ego, podnosząc brwi znacząco: _a nie mówiłem?_

– Albo mogę sam – zauważył Cas. Czarny t-shirt Deana był na niego trochę za duży. Rano Dean nawet zwrócił mu uwagę, że przecież ma całą szufladę swoich koszulek i nie musi podbierać z jego szafy, ale Cas po prostu lubił nosić jego ubrania. I w gruncie rzeczy Deanowi to wcale nie przeszkadzało.

– Nie mam innych planów. – Uspokoił go. – Możemy pojechać.

Larry odwrócił wzrok. W tych dwóch było coś intrygującego. Zdążyli się spotkać już kilka razy, głównie dlatego, że Tom i Cas się polubili. Z tego, co opowiadali o sobie wynikało, że Cas pracuje w jakiejś fundacji a Dean remontuje i sprzedaje z zyskiem zabytkowe auta. Prowadzili spokojne życie na przedmieściach, z dwiema córeczkami. Wspólne wieczory w ogrodzie, wspólne zakupy, wspólne gotowanie... Gdyby tylko ktoś mu o nich opowiadał, uznałby ich za najnudniejszą parę pod słońcem.

Ale wystarczyło na nich popatrzeć. Dean sprawiał wrażenie zgorzkniałego faceta po przejściach i Larry mógłby się założyć o własną nerkę, że potrafiłby zabić człowieka gołymi rękami. Cas zachowywał się jak wcielenie łagodności, ale było coś w jego czujnej postawie, w spojrzeniu, co sprawiało, że czasem wydawał się jeszcze groźniejszy niż Dean. Weterani. To mu przychodziło do głowy, kiedy na nich patrzył. Emerytowani komandosi, albo coś w tym rodzaju.

I to oświadczenie Deana, że przeszli razem _wszystko_. Z jakiegoś powodu Larry czuł, że nie chodziło o alkoholizm, przemoc domową czy inne tego typu problemy zwykłych ludzi, ale literalnie _wszystko_ z tych rzeczy, o których nawet nie chcesz myśleć, o których nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć.

– Tatuś! Tatuś! – Dziewczynki przybiegły, przekrzykując się i wymachując swoimi wiankami. – Patrz na mój! Patrz!

Larry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Cas złapał jedną, Dean drugą i przez chwilę podziwiali koślawe sploty jakby stali przed najbardziej zachwycającym dziełem sztuki na świecie. Młodsza położyła swoje dzieło na włosach Deana i zachichotała.

– Wyglądam ślicznie? – spytał chełpliwie, kręcąc głową jak model.

– No pewnie! – pisnęła i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. – Jesteś śliczny!

– Ty też jesteś śliczna! – Cmoknął ją w czubek nosa. – Bąbelku. Chce ci się pić?

– No! – Kiwnęła z rozmachem. Podał jej szklankę.

Starsza poszła za jej przykładem, przystrajając Casa. Szeptali sobie coś na ucho i wymieniali porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami. Larry poczuł, że Tommy ma rację. Powinni postarać się o dziecko. Może nadszedł właściwy moment, a może nie ma co czekać na lepszy, bo ten jest wystarczająco dobry?

Dziewczynki spytały, gdzie jest łazienka i Cas poszedł je zaprowadzić. Tommy wrócił z ogrodu z koszykiem świeżo zerwanych pomidorów i garścią bazylii.

– Zaraz je umyję i pokroję mozzarellę! Pycha! – krzyknął i pobiegł do kuchni.

Larry odprowadził go wzrokiem.

– Dziewczynki są cudowne! Macie z nimi wspaniały kontakt! – rzucił szczerze. – Są takie radosne i pewne siebie...

Dean poprawił przekrzywiony wianek.

– Mary to mała lwica. Lepiej z nią nie zadzierać – powiedział z wyraźnym odcieniem dumy. – A Hannah to psotnik. Nie można spuścić jej z oczu. Włączamy alarm, jeśli zachowuje się zbyt cicho. To znaczy, że coś broi. I nie chodzi o drobne. Potrafi wysadzić korki, skoczyć z dachu w przekonaniu, że umie latać... Niedawno wsiadła w kombi i odpaliła silnik. Dobrze, że nie sięga pedałów, bo by rozwaliła pół domu. Jest niemożliwa!... – ciągnął z czułością.

– Masz do niej słabość... – Larry wykończył piwo i odstawił butelkę z cichym brzękiem. – Chyba wiem, dlaczego. Skóra zdjęta z Casa. Te same oczy. Włosy. Uśmiech...

Dean chrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

– Mój stary kochał nas oboje, moją siostrę i mnie – mówił Larry odrobinę zbyt szybko i zbyt wesoło. – Ale kiedy coś przeskrobałem lał mnie pasem i krzyczał, że jestem parszywym wyrodkiem, nieudacznikiem... Nic dobrego. Moja siostra zaczynała płakać, kiedy tylko się na nią zamierzył i zawsze udawało jej się wywinąć od kary. Kiedy ja zaczynałem płakać, lał mnie dwa razy dłużej i dwa razy mocniej. Nie wiem, czy kochał ją bardziej. Nie zdążyłem zapytać. Może chodziło o to, że była dziewczyną?

Dean skupił wzrok na rezedach, którymi zachwycił się Cas.

– Jedynacy pewnie nie mają takich problemów. – Larry obejrzał się na odgłos kroków. – Tommy jest jedynakiem.

– Obgadujesz mnie? – Tommy postawił na stole talerze i wrócił do kuchni po półmisek sałatki, pieczywo i sztućce.

– Jeśli zdecydujemy się na dziecko, też chciałbym, żeby to Tommy był... – Larry przerwał. Nie mógł tego wyrazić na głos, bo co miałby powiedzieć: dawcą nasienia? _Prawdziwym_ ojcem?

Dean chyba rozumiał.

– Mam brata. Młodszego. Nie wyobrażałem sobie, żeby Mary nie miała rodzeństwa. Sammy jest mi bardzo bliski, bez niego moje życie byłoby... byłoby... – Nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. – Byłbym dziś zupełnie kimś innym. – Wybrnął. – To nie była trudna decyzja. Po prostu wiedziałem, że Mary musi mieć rodzeństwo i że to będzie dziecko Casa.

Uderzała pewność w jego głosie. Larry zastanowił się, ile w tym do powiedzenia miał sam Cas. Odniósł wrażenie, że obyło się bez dyskusji, nawet jeśli miał jakieś obiekcje.

– W zeszłym roku odkryliśmy, że Hannah ma pewne... Kwestie genetyczne... – Dean uśmiechnął się słabo. – To był bardzo zły okres. Przez kilka miesięcy nie mieszkaliśmy razem. – Głos Deana był spokojny, jakby opowiadał o zmianie koła. – Cas był sam z dziewczynkami. Mary naprawdę bardzo dzielnie mu pomagała. Opiekowała się Hanną.

– Rozumiem.

Dean otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś dodać, ale wszedł Tommy a za nim wbiegły dziewczynki.

– Zapraszam, siadajcie do stołu! – Tommy zagnał je na krzesła, zanim zdążyły pobiec między rabaty. – Chodźcie! Dean, Larry, no już... Cas, chodź!

Ku zaskoczeniu Deana spędzili naprawdę miłe popołudnie i umówili się, że następnym razem spotkają się u Winchesterów. Cas wypił do obiadu małe piwo i kiedy zbierali się do domu oddał Deanowi kluczyki do auta.

Ruszyli z podjazdu, żegnani machaniem przez Tommy’ego. Larry stał obok z rękami w kieszeniach. Dziewczynki od razu zaczęły przysypiać na tylnej kanapie.

– Tommy wspomniał, że moglibyśmy postawić ul w tym rogu między klonem a żywopłotem. – Cas otworzył schowek i chwilę grzebał w nim, żeby schować kartonik z namiarami do pszczelarza, którego polecił Tommy. – Za płotem jest wolna działka, na osiedlu są ogródki i park. Miałyby gdzie zbierać nektar a my mielibyśmy domowy miód.

– Chcesz się tym zająć? Nie łatwiej kupić gotowy w sklepie?

– To nie to samo – powiedział Cas. Oparł się wygodnie o zagłówek, rozluźniony i zadowolony. – Wiem jak z nimi postępować. Muszę tylko kupić rój i ul.

– Ul zrobię ci sam. Na pewno znajdę jakieś rysunki w internecie.

Cas uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do szyby.

– Tommy pytał mnie o dziewczynki. Zastanawiają się nad rodziną. Chce przekonać Larry’ego, że sobie poradzą.

– I co mu powiedziałeś?

– Że sobie poradzą.

– Larry pytał mnie o to samo. – Dean skręcił na drogę do centrum ogrodniczego. – Ile chcesz kupić tej rezedy?

– Cały rządek pod oknami po obu stronach tarasu. To będzie jakieś dwadzieścia sztuk. I dwa worki ziemi i odżywka, środek na mszyce, torf i ściółka... – Wyliczał.

– Ok., ok. Po prostu weź co uważasz. – Dean zaparkował w cieniu i obejrzał się na senne dziewczynki. – Ej, bąbelki, wstajemy.

– Chcemy zostać! – zażądała Hannah, ale Mary już się podniosła.

– Nie możemy! – Pociągnęła siostrę za łokieć. – Chodź!

– Czemu nie? Będę sobie leżeć... Pośpię sobie. A wy idźcie... – marudziła Hannah.

– Nie bądź dzidziuś! Nie możemy same zostać w samochodzie! Chodź! – Mary wyciągała ją za rękę na parking. Cas wymienił spojrzenia z Deanem.

– Hannah! Słuchaj Mary! – Dean zatrzasnął drzwi i włączył alarm. – Mary ma rację, nie możecie zostać same w aucie.

– Ale nie mogę iść.

– Czemuż to?

– Bo mnie nóżki bolą... – Hannah przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, wyciągając ramiona.

Dean roześmiał się i wziął ją na ręce.

– Hannah, nie jesteś już maluchem! – Skarcił ją Cas. – Tata nie będzie cię dźwigał na każde zawołanie.

– Będę... – Obiecał jej na ucho Dean, tak żeby tylko ona usłyszała. Zachichotała radośnie i uścisnęła go, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Chyba naprawdę była zmęczona, bo nie wierciła się wcale i nawet nie rozglądała za bardzo.

Mary zaczęła biegać między zgrupowanymi na placu roślinami, pytając ciągle, czy te mogą kupić. A te? A tamte? A jak się te nazywają? A tamte?

Wszędzie pachniało słodko, kwiatowo i brzęczały owady. Cas prowadził małą platformę na kółkach, na którą wstawiał to skrzynki, to worki. Dean przystanął przy narzędziach ogrodniczych i kiedy po kilku minutach podniósł wzrok, zobaczył Casa dwie alejki dalej, pochylonego nad sadzonkami i tego chłopaka, który zawsze ich obsługiwał, kiedy tylko tu przyjeżdżali.

Dean odłożył sekator i pomaszerował w ich kierunku.

– To wyjątkowa odmiana – zachwalał chłopak, przysunięty do Casa tak blisko, że stykali się ramionami. – Bardzo odporna na szkodniki. I ma piękne kwiaty. Oszałamiająco kwitną! Jest nieco droższa niż tamte, ale stałemu klientowi mogę dać upust! – paplał, nie spuszczając wzroku z Casa.

Dean chrząknął.

– Co o tym myślisz? – Cas podniósł głowę, nie zdając sobie sprawy z maślanych oczu, które robił do niego sprzedawca.

– Pospiesz się. Dziewczynki są zmęczone – zabrzmiał bardziej oschle niż zamierzał.

Sprzedawca popatrzył na niego przez ramię i nawet nie starał się ukryć niechęci. To był taki chłopaczek z college’u, z zarostem, który miał mu dodawać powagi. Wciśnięty w ciasne dżinsy. Z rękami w płóciennych rękawicach, które teraz zdjął. Miał zaskakująco delikatne dłonie, z długimi palcami, które czubkami dotykały przedramienia Casa.

 – Jeszcze kilka minut. – Cas odwrócił się do sadzonek i jeszcze raz dobrze im przyjrzał, dopytując o jakieś szczegóły.

Dean stał nad nimi, rzucając obszerny, długi cień. W końcu Cas się zdecydował. Po entuzjastycznych namowach sprzedawcy i uzyskaniu naprawdę hojnej zniżki załadowali sadzonki na platformę i ruszyli w stronę punktu kasowego.

– Będziesz zachwycony! – Nie wiadomo kiedy chłopaczek przyjął bardziej bezpośredni ton. – Gwarantuję. Jestem tak pewien, że postawię ci kratę Redstara, jeśli będziesz mieć jakiekolwiek uwagi... Poza tym w ofercie mamy też usługi ogrodnicze... Ktoś z ekipy może przyjechać w dogodnym terminie i zająć się ogrodem. Wykonujemy wszystkie prace... Wystarczy zadzwonić i się umówić...

Dean szedł kilka kroków za nimi i widział, jak chłopaczek skręca się i kombinuje jak naprowadzić Casa na pomysł, że potrzebuje pomocy przy sadzonkach. _Jego_ pomocy. Nawet doceniał tę młodzieńczą bezczelność.

Cas wziął kartkę z pospiesznie nabazgranym numerem i nie patrząc na nią wsadził w kieszeń.

– Pomogę z ładowaniem... – Zaoferował chłopaczek.

– Damy sobie radę, dziękuję. – Cas skierował się w stronę parkingu.

– W przyszłym tygodniu będziemy mieć nową dostawę! Zapraszamy!... – zawołał na odchodnym sprzedawca. Cas odwrócił się i posłał mu ten swój uśmiech. Dean przewrócił oczami.

– Ty nicponiu! Musisz dręczyć tego dzieciaka? – spytał, gdy już usadowił Hannę obok Mary i zaczął pomagać upychać zakupy w bagażniku.

– Słucham?

– Wyłazi ze skóry, żeby zwrócić twoją uwagę a ty zamiast dać mu sygnał, że nic z tego, rzucasz te swoje miny, od których nie będzie mógł spać i zdrętwieje mu ręka nad ranem.

– O czym ty mówisz? – Cas aż się zatrzymał. Dean wyjął mu z rąk torbę z pudełkami nawozów i odżywek i ustawił koło worka z torfem.

– Poza tym jesteś dla niego trochę za stary!

– Dla kogo? – Cas rozejrzał się wokół samochodu. Dean pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się.

– Kto cię przed chwilą obsługiwał?

– Um... Rusty...

– Rory. – Poprawił. – Rory Benson. Ma dwadzieścia cztery lata, chodzi do college’u. Uczy się średnio. Chce zostać scenarzystą. Opłaca dodatkowe kursy pisania. Odkąd robimy tu zakupy za każdym razem nas obsługuje. Nawet jeśli zwrócisz się do kogoś innego, zjawia się on i przejmuje klienta. Ciebie. – Wyjaśnił Dean. – Dwa razy prawie zaprosił cię na piwo. Wymyślił usługi ogrodnicze, których _nie_ mają w ofercie. I dał ci swój numer telefonu. – Wyciągnął kartkę z kieszeni Casa. – Prywatny.

Cas zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się kartce.

– Jest po prostu pomocny... – powiedział niepewnie, zabierając kartkę i chowając z powrotem do kieszeni. Dean podniósł brwi, wyjął kartkę, zgniótł dokładnie i wyrzucił demonstracyjnie.

– Zadurzył się w tobie, głupku. A ty podsycasz jego nadzieje tymi spojrzeniami, które... – Dean zrobił minę, mówiącą: _które działają jak cholera_. Oczy Casa było wielkie, niebieskie i niewinne. – Słuchaj no, jesteś zbyt miły. Wysyłasz sygnały, które on odczytuje jako zachętę. A przynajmniej jako uchyloną furtkę – tłumaczył cierpliwie. – Pozwalasz skracać dystans, uśmiechasz się i patrzysz... za bardzo. Za głęboko.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Cas, a Dean był pewien, że nic nie rozumie. Cholerny anioł, mimo że już tyle lat spędził wśród ludzi nadal nie radził sobie z komunikacją, jeśli w grę wchodziły niuanse i podteksty. – Uśmiech i spojrzenia leżą w repertuarze zachowań, które mylnie interpretowane mogą sprawić, że te o neutralnym znaczeniu nabiorą charakteru rytuałów godowych.

Dean chwilę przetrawiał sens zdania.

– Tak. On mylnie interpretuje, że może do ciebie uderzać, nawet jeśli stoję dwa metry od was, co oznacza, że kompletnie stracił instynkt samozachowawczy. A to świadczy o tym, że biedakowi przepaliło styki i to twoja wina.

Cas obejrzał dokładnie czubki swoich butów, zanim podniósł głowę.

– To co mam zrobić?

– Koniec z ogrodnictwem.  Na razie zajmiesz się pszczołami. – Dean zamknął drzwi bagażnika i obszedł samochód. – Za dwa, trzy miesiące mu przejdzie. Jak to mówią: co z oczu to z serca. No, na co czekasz? Wsiadaj, królewno.

Cas wślizgnął się na siedzenie z podejrzanie szerokim uśmiechem.

– Z czego się tak cieszysz? – Dean zerknął podejrzliwie.

– Z niczego. – Cas opuścił szybę i kiedy wykręcali przy bramie pomachał Rory’emu. Dean nacisnął gaz tak mocno, aż kombi stęknęło z wysiłku.

– Ty... Ty! Ty mały, pierzasty draniu! Wiedziałeś! Wiedziałeś!... – Był jednocześnie zły i śmiał się. – Wystawiłeś mnie!

Cas przewrócił oczami.

– Przyjeżdżamy tu regularnie od wczesnej wiosny! Już myślałem, że się nigdy nie połapiesz! – Uderzył dłońmi o uda, zanosząc się śmiechem. – Mam taki zapas środków owadobójczych, że mógłbym wytruć pół osiedla! I nie wiem, co zrobię z tym całym torfem...

– Ty...! – Dean pokręcił głową. – Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho! Wiesz, że omal mu nie przyłożyłem? Gdyby tylko nie był taki mały i chudziutki... Przecież mógłbym go zabić niechcący! Ty... – Nie przestawał kręcić głową. – Ty mała intrygantko! Wrobiłeś mnie! Dobrze się bawiłeś?

– Całkiem nieźle. Zrobiłeś o nim niezłe rozpoznanie. – Cas oparł głowę o zagłówek, a jego spojrzenie złagodniało. – Naprawdę chodzi na kursy pisania?

– Tak. I jest naprawdę mało zdolny. Więc wróżę mu świetlaną przyszłość w Hollywood. Zastanów się. – Wycelował w niego palcem. – Forsa, sława, basen pełen zdeterminowanych studentów aktorstwa...

– Kuszące. –  Cas złapał go za dłoń i przytrzymał. – Pomyślę o tym następnym razem, kiedy złapię cię na dokarmianiu dziewczynek śmieciowym jedzeniem.

– Ja? Śmieciowe jedzenie? Dzieciom? – Udał wzburzonego do głębi. – Nigdy!

Cas sięgnął pod fotel i wyciągnął zmięty, przetłuszczony papierek.

– Ale masz tu syf w aucie. Ile to tu leży? Kilka miesięcy?... – Prychnął Dean. – To żaden dowód.

– A to nie ława przysięgłych. – Cas obejrzał się na dziewczynki. – Uczysz ich złych nawyków. I obchodzenia zakazów.

Dean spojrzał na niego z miną: _hę? A czego się innego spodziewałeś?_


	4. Chapter 4

Wieczorem Mary dłużej niż zwykle kręciła się w łóżku. Rozmawiali o tym, co robiła cały dzień i gdzie pojadą na wycieczkę, którą planowali od kilku tygodni, czy mogliby przygarnąć psa i co taki pies je i jak się nim opiekować, czy gdzieś na świecie mieszkają fioletowe krowy i czy mleko musi być białe (tego Dean nie wiedział, ale obiecał że sprawdzą to razem nazajutrz). W końcu Mary zapytała jak to było, kiedy tata i tatuś się poznali.

– Bo wszyscy wiedzą jak się ich rodzice poznali a ja nie wiem – pożaliła się. – Nic mi nie mówicie! Nie pokazujecie zdjęć jak chodziliście na randki i w ogóle... Nie jesteście jak inni rodzice!

Dean poczuł jak coś zaciska mu się na gardle. Gwiazdki światła z nocnej lampki przesuwały się na suficie powolutku. _Niedługo trzeba będzie wymienić tapetę. Mary zrobiła się za duża na misie i baloniki_ , pomyślał bez związku.

– Ktoś ci coś powiedział?

– O czym?

– O mnie i tatusiu. Coś niemiłego? Że nie jesteśmy jak inni... tatusiowie i... mamusie?

– Bo nie jesteście. – Mary wydęła policzki. – Ciągle się całujecie i przytulacie i mówicie sobie miłe rzeczy. A inni się kłócą i rozwodzą i drą zdjęcia ze ślubu i trzeba chodzić na terapię, i opowiadać jak się poznało, i obudować relacje.

– Odbudowywać... – Poprawił ją machinalnie.

– No więc? – Mary przeturlała się do niego, wciskając policzek w jego koszulę. – Jak się poznaliście?

Dean odetchnął kilka razy, zbierając myśli.

– Um... Czekaj... to było dość dawno... – Zastanowił się, co jej powiedzieć. – Hm... Eee... Kiedy byłem... yyy... Młody... No, nie tak jak ty teraz. Raczej sporo starszy... Dorosły. Ale młodszy niż teraz... – Plątał się. – No więc... eee.... Tak się złożyło, że trafiłem w bardzo złe miejsce.

– O! – Poderwała się zaciekawiona. – Jakie?

– Takie... Pełne złych ludzi.

– Więzienie?

– Nie! – Zaprzeczył, ale potem przyznał – coś w tym rodzaju.

Westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że nie zacznie opowiadać koleżankom, że jej rodzice poznali się na spacerniaku... Pogłaskał ją po miękkich włosach. Była taka cieplutka i pachniała jak deser malinowy.

– Każdego dnia robiłem się coraz bardziej smutny, zły i przestraszony i myślałem, że będę musiał zostać tam na zawsze.

– Znam to miejsce. Druga klasa z panią Steward – mruknęła Mary i zachichotała.

– Och, ty sarkastyczny diabełku! – Podniósł brwi, zdziwiony. Proszę, proszę. Rośnie im panna-ostry-języczek. – Aż tak źle?

– Da się wytrzymać. – Wydęła wargi lekceważąco. – Jestem dobra z matmy, więc mnie się nie czepia. I co zrobiłeś? W tym miejscu?

_Torturowałem ludzkie dusze._

_Nie, tego nie można powiedzieć._

_Złamałem pierwszą z pieczęci, która trzymała w zamknięciu Lucyfera._

_Nie. Tego też nie._

_Zacząłem Apokalipsę._

_Hm..._

– Straciłem nadzieję. Zacząłem zapominać o wszystkich dobrych rzeczach, które istnieją. To było naprawdę złe, złe miejsce i ja też zacząłem się robić zły.

Mary zadrżała i przytuliła się mocniej, skubiąc guzik jego koszuli, jak zawsze kiedy się trochę denerwowała. Pogładził ją uspokajająco po plecach. Czas na zwrot akcji.

– I wtedy zjawił się tatuś, chwycił mnie mocno i zabrał do domu.

– Tatuś? – Mary podniosła się na łokciu i zajrzała mu w oczy. – Tatuś cię uratował?

– No pewnie. Twój tatuś to przecież super-ekstra-mega-twardy wymiatacz. Jest mądry, dobry, odważny. I nigdy, przenigdy mnie nie zawiódł. Oprócz wujka Sammy’ego nie znam nikogo takiego jak on. – Uśmiechnął się, widząc zdziwienie na jej okrągłej buzi. – Chociaż nie. Znam. Ciebie. Jesteś do niego bardzo podobna.

Mary otworzyła usta i sapnęła z emocji.

– Pamiętasz jaka byłaś dzielna w zeszłym roku? Bardzo, bardzo dzielna! I Mary? Kocham cię. – Pocałował ją w czoło. – Chcę, żebyś to wiedziała. Żebyś zawsze o tym pamiętała. Nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać, rozumiesz?

– Ja ciebie też kocham! – Zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i przez chwilę się mocno przytulali. – I tatusia. I Hannę. Ale ciebie najbardziej!

– Wiem, bąbelku... – Przycisnął ją tak mocno, że pisnęła z bólu. Poluzował ramiona. – Przepraszam, bąbelku... Jesteś moim kwiatuszkiem... – Odgarnął włosy z jej policzka i jeszcze raz pocałował. – Strasznie się cieszę, że jesteś z nami.

Mary podniosła brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli.

– I jak tatuś cię uratował, to od razu się kochaliście? – podskoczyła jak zajączek, zaciekawiona. – I mieszkaliście razem i ja się urodziłam?

– Um... Nie. – Pstryknął ją w nos, podciągając się wyżej na oparciu łóżka. – Najpierw musieliśmy pozałatwiać różne sprawy. – _Zatrzymaliśmy Apokalipsę i wtrąciliśmy Lucyfera z powrotem do Klatki_. – Trochę podróżowaliśmy. – _Do Czyśćca i z powrotem._ – Twój tatuś awansował. – _Przez chwilę był Bogiem._ – Ale szybko rzucił tę pracę, na szczęście... I przez ten czas ja pomagałem jemu a on pomagał mnie. Bardzo się polubiliśmy. Okropnie za nim tęskniłem, kiedy nie byliśmy razem. I któregoś dnia pomyślałem, że byłoby fajnie, gdybyśmy już się nie rozstawali, ale nie byłem pewien, co on na to. Wiesz... – zniżył głos do szeptu i pochylił się, zdradzając jej swój sekret. – Wstydziłem się zapytać. I trochę się bałem, że on nie będzie chciał tak samo mnie lubić i przestanie chcieć ze mną rozmawiać, więc czasem udawałem, że wcale go nie lubię. Żeby sobie nie myślał.

– To tak jak Jimmy w naszej klasie. Lubi Lily, ale udaje że nie lubi i ciągle ją zaczepia i ciągnie za włosy i mówi głupie rzeczy, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzą i Lily też wie i nawet się wcale nie złości na niego, tylko czasem bije go książką po głowie! I nawet wtedy Jimmy nie przestaje jej lubić. Chociaż by mógł, nie?

Dean roześmiał się. Pamiętał jak bardzo Cas mu przyłożył, kiedy dowiedział się, że Dean zamierza zostać naczyniem Michała. I omal nie zabił, gdy znaleźli tabliczkę aniołów. No dobra, wtedy wypełniał instrukcje Naomi, więc nie bardzo się liczy jako forma zalotów.

– Powtarzałem tatusiowi, że go potrzebuję i miałem nadzieję, że się domyśli jak bardzo i zostanie.

– Domyślił się? – Mary tak pochłonęła ta opowieść, że usiadła na łóżku po turecku, wysunęła języczek i nie spuszczała z niego wzroku.

– Niezupełnie! Nie. Przez jakiś czas wcale się nie widywaliśmy. Ale to zupełnie inna historia.

Dean znów się roześmiał, przypominając sobie minę Casa, kiedy wreszcie zebrał całą odwagę (albo desperację) i pierwszy raz go pocałował. To był najbardziej niezgrabny, krzywy i niezręczny pocałunek, jaki kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzył.

– Ale w końcu porozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i kupiliśmy ten dom i ty się urodziłaś i Hannah. I zostaliśmy rodziną. No dobra, bąbelku. Musisz się kłaść, bo tatuś na mnie nakrzyczy, że o tej porze jeszcze nie śpisz i będziesz zmęczona rano. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby tatuś na mnie krzyczał?

– Nie! – zachichotała. – Albo troszeczkę.

– Złośliwy diabełku! – Zagonił ją pod kołdrę. – Jak tatuś na mnie nakrzyczy to będzie mi tak przykro, że zapomnę gdzie schowałem twoje ulubione galaretki!

– To próba przekupstwa nielegalnymi substancjami! – pisnęła. Wziął się pod boki.

– Co? Skąd...? Skąd ty znasz takie...?

– Telewizja, stary! – Podniosła brwi, zanosząc się śmiechem. Przewrócił oczami, chcąc to jakoś skomentować, ale dał za wygraną. Jeśli chodzi o telewizję był na straconej pozycji.

– Dobranoc!

–  Wiesz co? – odezwała się poważnie, kiedy już przymykał drzwi. – Wszyscy się okropnie wstydzą mówić miłe rzeczy. Jak się kogoś kocha, to jest to najmilsza rzecz przecież. To czemu ludzie się wstydzą? Gniewać się nie wstydzą. I krzyczeć.

Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Nie mam pojęcia, bąbelku. Ale jesteś cholernie mądra, wiesz?


	5. Chapter 5

– Przestań się wiercić – powiedział Cas, po raz kolejny unosząc książkę i spoglądając na Deana. Dean posłusznie przestał się ruszać. Leżał kilka chwil spokojnie z głową na brzuchu Casa, gapiąc się w sufit i na okno, pomrukując refren _Wish you were here_.

Cas westchnął i odłożył książkę.

– Co?

Dean zwrócił się do niego.

– Mary spytała mnie, jak się poznaliśmy i jej opowiedziałem. – Zauważył zmianę w spojrzeniu Casu i pospiesznie dodał – bez szczegółów. Chociaż mogła odnieść wrażenie, że siedziałem w więzieniu. – Przewrócił oczami. – I że pomogłeś mi uciec. Jak przestaną ją zapraszać na przyjęcia urodzinowe a nas na grilla to właśnie przez to.

– Jest jeszcze za mała na tę historię. Nawet w wersji z więzieniem. Ale w sumie... Tak właśnie było, nie? – Cas zmierzwił mu włosy i wrócił do czytania.

– Uhm... – Dean podniósł palce do czoła i przez chwilę pocierał je mocno. – Tak sobie myślałem... Zastanawiałem... Kiedy ty właściwie... wiedziałeś, że ja... że... Kiedy się zorientowałeś, że my...

Cas znów odłożył książkę.

– Że my co?

– No wiesz, że ty mnie... – Dean zawiesił głos. – Tak na pewno.

– Że cię kocham?

Dean przygryzł wargę. Cas nie wstydził się tego mówić na głos. Mówił o tym z taką łatwością i Dean słyszał to już tyle razy, że powinien się przyzwyczaić, ale się nie przyzwyczaił. Wciąż nie przestawało go to zadziwiać. Za każdym razem czuł się jakby właśnie rozpakował świąteczny prezent.

Cas się zastanowił.

– Chyba od początku. – Potrząsnął głową. – To nie znaczy, że mnie nie irytowałeś. Miałem ochotę czasem... zawsze – poprawił się – palnąć cię w ten zadufany łeb, mały, arogancki śmiertelniku...

– Mały? Jestem większy od ciebie!

– Moja prawdziwa forma...

– Wiem! Chrysler Building. – Dean prychnął. – Więc? Kiedy?

Cas wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie pamiętam dokładnie. To nie było jakoś konkretnie, jakby ktoś włączył światło w ciemnym pokoju. Po prostu obserwowałem cię...

– Podglądałeś!

– Pilnowałem. Dostałem rozkaz. I to się po prostu stało.

– W Czyścu?

– Przed.

– Zanim połknąłeś dusze?

– Uhm. Wcześniej.

Dean zerknął uważnie.

– Po Apokalipsie?

– Przed.

– Bardzo przed?

– Bardzo.

Dean wrócił do gapienia się w ciemne okno, a Cas znów zaczął czytać.

– Ale przez te wszystkie lata... Nic nie mówiłeś.

Cas odchylił głowę, uderzając o zagłówek łóżka.

– Teraz ci się zebrało?

– Uhm... Tak. Mary uświadomiła mi, że właściwie nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. A to jest przecież... ważne. Nie jest?

Cas westchnął.

– Mieliśmy tyle na głowie. To nie wydawała się najpilniejsza sprawa, nie? W porównaniu do Apokalipsy. Zresztą... Ci wszyscy ludzie, z którymi ty wtedy... I Lisa. – Cas spojrzał w bok, dotknął zegarka na stoliku nocnym. – Nie było okazji. Serio chcesz o tym rozmawiać? – Zdziwił się.

– Tak.

Cas zastanowił się, szukając słów, grzebiąc we wspomnieniach.

– Byłeś taki wściekły cały czas. Nie twierdzę, że nie miałeś powodów. Miałeś aż za dużo. Ale przez większość czasu wydawało mi się, że muszę udowadniać ci, że nie jestem jak tamci. Zachariasz... I reszta... – Cas poprawił się na poduszce, niechcący strącając Deana. – I za każdym razem, kiedy myślałem, że się zbliżyliśmy, że mi ufasz, ty nagle stawiałeś mnie pod ścianą. Wyłaziłem ze skóry. Łamałem kolejne zasady. Zakazy. Przysięgi. A ty ciągle podnosiłeś poprzeczkę.

Ton był łagodny, ale słowa gorzkie. Dean zdrętwiał.

– Nigdy nie myślałem, że jesteś jak tamci. Nigdy. – powiedział zduszonym głosem. – Nigdy nie byłeś.

Cas zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę.

– Zmarnowaliśmy tyle czasu... – powiedział Dean. – Nie zastanawiasz się nad tym?

– Żyliśmy od katastrofy do katastrofy. – Dotknął go. – Dean! Przeprowadziłeś nas przez tyle rzeczy. Przez wszystko, co my tam na górze... Co _ja_ schrzaniłem. Ironia polega na tym, że to ja miałem pilnować ciebie... – Przyjrzał mu się z namysłem. – Nie wracajmy do tego. Nie mówmy o tym. – Sięgnął po książkę i przez chwilę kartkował, jakby szukał miejsca, w którym skończył czytać, aż w końcu odłożył ją na bok, czując na sobie penetrujące spojrzenie Deana. – Ok., skoro chcesz wiedzieć. Przez większość czasu z tobą czułem się jakbym spadał bez spadochronu. Wywróciłeś do góry nogami wszystko, co znałem, w co wierzyłem. I mogłem to znieść, mogłem za tobą pójść tylko przez to co czułem do ciebie. Ale widziałem też, co uczucia robią z ludźmi i nie chciałem... Nie chciałem tego. Nie rozumiałem. Nie wiedziałem, co z tym zrobić. Co chciałbyś usłyszeć? Deanie Winchesterze, cała ta sprawa z _uklęknij przede mną, jestem twoim nowym bogiem_ to dlatego, że jak głupi ludzki nastolatek zapragnąłem wzajemności?

– Faktycznie. Lepiej byśmy wszyscy na tym wyszli, gdybyś zwyczajnie zaprosił mnie na kolację i do kina... – Zażartował Dean, ale Cas się nie roześmiał. Zmiął w palcach kraj prześcieradła.

– Są rzeczy, których nie można odwrócić za żadną cenę.

– Żałowałeś? Kiedyś? – Dean prawie nie słyszał sam siebie. Ta rozmowa nagle przybrała poważny obrót i nie był pewien, do czego doprowadzi. Cas milczał tak długo, że właściwie nie musiał odpowiadać. – Kiedy? – spytał, musiał spytać, chociaż nie chciał znać odpowiedzi.

– Po co o tym mówimy? To już nie ma znaczenia. Już dawno nie ma znaczenia.

– Kiedy?

Cas podciągnął kolana i objął je ramionami.

– To nie ma znaczenia, Dean. Nie wiem, czemu chcesz o tym mówić. Czemu teraz? Mieliśmy do tego nie wracać...

– Po prostu mi powiedz, do cholery! – Uniósł głos. Cas drgnął, jakby się przestraszył. – Kiedy wyrzuciłem cię z bunkra?

– Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. Wiem, czemu to zrobiłeś. Dla Sammy’ego. Rozumiem to. Musiałeś. Dobrze zrobiłeś. Postąpiłeś w jedyny możliwy sposób.

– Ale wtedy żałowałeś.

– Nie, Dean, nie żałowałem. Nie mówmy o tym. Chodźmy spać.

– Wyrzuciłem cię, kiedy naprawdę mnie potrzebowałeś. Straciłeś wszystko i przyszedłeś do jedynej osoby, która mogła ci pomóc, która powinna ci pomóc a ja cię wyrzuciłem. _Musiałeś_ być wściekły.

– Nie byłem. Dean... Po co w tym grzebać? Chodźmy już spać. Chodźmy spać... – Wziął go za rękę, ale Dean ją wyrwał.

– Powiedz, chcę to wiedzieć. Chcę wiedzieć, co wtedy myślałeś.

– Myślałem... – Cas zacisnął pięści, rozprostował. – Myślałem, że już mnie nie potrzebujesz, bo nie miałem już nic do zaoferowania. Stałem się bezużytecznym śmiertelnikiem a ty miałeś za dużo na głowie, żeby mnie niańczyć. Ale nie żałowałem. Teraz możemy iść spać?

– To wszystko?

Zmierzyli się spojrzeniami i Cas, już wyraźnie wkurzony, odpowiedział na nieme wyzwanie.

– Ok., ten jeden jedyny raz, kiedy żałowałem... Pamiętasz, prosiłem, żebyś mi zaufał z Crowleyem. Alians przeciwko Rafaelowi. To był błąd, ale wtedy _błagałem_ , żebyś raz, dla odmiany, ty za mną poszedł. _Żebrałem_ , Dean. Pamiętasz? A ty się odwróciłeś. I wtedy, raz, żałowałem. Ale koniec końców to ty, jak zawsze, miałeś rację. Gdybym cię posłuchał... Powinienem cię był posłuchać. Nie robić tych rzeczy, jedna po drugiej. Otwierać Czyśćca. Połykać dusz. Próbować zastąpić ojca. Karać moich braci. Krzywdzić Sama. Oszukiwać cię... Ok.? To są rzeczy, których _naprawdę_ żałuję. Każdego dnia. I muszę z nimi żyć, ok.? Zadowolony? Już sobie porozmawialiśmy? – Cas chciał wstać i wyjść, ale Dean przyciągnął go i tak mocno uścisnął, że Cas stracił na chwilę oddech.

– Głupku!... Głupku... – powtarzał, wciąż go ściskając i kołysząc. – Nic nie wiesz. Nic nie rozumiesz. Straszny z ciebie głąb. – Pocałował go tak jakby to był ostatni ich dzień na Ziemi. – Idiota. Trafił mi się najgłupszy anioł w garnizonie. Od razu powinienem wziąć cię na krótką smycz...

Cas odepchnął go, urażony.

– Od razu?!

– Cii... Obudzisz dziewczynki...

– Od razu? Dean, ty nigdy...

Dean przytrzymał go.

– Masz rację. Zawsze kiedy spuściłem cię z oczu, pakowałeś się w kłopoty – powiedział surowo. – I musieliśmy sprzątać twój bałagan. Dlatego. Powinienem. Wziąć. Cię. Na. Smycz. Wcześniej.

Cas głośno wciągnął powietrze do płuc.

– Ty mnie? Jak?! Wyciągnąłem cię z Otchłani! Nie zatrzymałbyś Apokalipsy, nie zamknąłbyś Klatki, gdyby nie moja pomoc! Niezliczoną ilość razy wyciągałem cię z opresji ty... Uh, ty nadęty DUPKU!

Czterdzieści minut później Dean przepełznął ponad Casem, kierując się do łazienki i nadepnął na porzuconą książkę. _Kolejny poradnik, no jasne._ Cas ciągle czytał jakieś poradniki. Przeczytał tytuł.

– Dojrzewanie dziewczynek? – Podniósł brwi, kucając przy łóżku. Cas nadal leżał na boku, z wypiekami na policzkach i błyszczącymi oczami. Dean postanowił nie mówić mu, na jak krótko _wziętego_ teraz wygląda.

– Hm? – Cas zamrugał, wracając do rzeczywistości z zauważalnym trudem. – Co?

– Dojrzewanie dziewczynek?

Cas obrócił się na plecy z niekontrolowanym jękiem.

– Um... Mary ma już osiem lat. Musimy się przygotować.

Dean zetknął czubek nosa z jego nosem.

– Jeśli twój stary chciał mnie przeczołgać przez piekło to spieprzył sprawę, dając mi ciebie – szepnął. – Definitywnie spieprzył.

– Teoretycznie... to także twój stary – powiedział sennie Cas. – Stworzył i nas i was.

– Nie. Nie wciągniesz mnie w ten kazirodczy syf... – Dean wstał, wciągnął spodenki i koszulkę. – Mnie zrobili w pewien majowy wieczór Mary Campbell i John Winchester. Ty i ja nie jesteśmy braćmi.

– Dean, widziałem twoją duszę. – Przypomniał Cas, nakrywając się kołdrą. – Bóg stworzył ją, kiedy jeszcze mu zależało i to naj... – ... _piękniejsza_ _rzecz, jaką widziałem_ , chciał dokończyć, ale powieki opadły jak ciemna kurtyna i nadszedł sen, gaszący wszelkie myśli, kojący i błogi.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean w jedno popołudnie zbił z desek zgrabny ul. Dziewczynki pomalowały go nietoksycznymi farbami w biedronki i motyle. Kiedy farba dobrze wyschła i wywietrzała Cas sprowadził rój i zasiedlił.

Dean nie mógł się nadziwić, jak Cas może podejść i bez specjalnych osłon i odymiania po prostu zajrzeć do środka, wyjąć ramkę z plastrem i nie zostać użądlonym. Siadywał na schodkach tarasu i przyglądał się z oddali spokojnym ruchom Casa.

Urobku nie było dużo, bo nie chciał prowadzić wobec roju gospodarki rabunkowej, ale dziewczynki codziennie do płatków dostawały łyżeczkę lepkiej, złotej mazi. Cas twierdził, że to bardzo korzystne dla ich systemu odpornościowego.

Lipiec był skwarny i nieco burzowy. Drzwi na taras były cały czas otwarte, tylko przysłonięte zachodzącymi na siebie cieniutkimi moskitierami. Dean po pracy w garażu poszedł pod prysznic a potem rzucił się na kanapę, włączając sport.

Cas nalał wysoką szklankę wody i przypilnował, żeby Dean wypił, upierając się, że odwodnienie grozi poważnymi konsekwencjami zdrowotnymi a nawet śmiercią. Dean posłusznie wypił wszystko i rozgryzł listki mięty.

– Ok.?

– Ok. – Cas zostawił pełen dzbanek na stoliku i poszedł. Kręcił się po kuchni, przygotowując podwieczorek i sprzątając trochę. Uspokajające dźwięki domowej krzątaniny, szum zmywarki, brzęczenie pszczół nad rezedami i pelargoniami usypiały i Dean poczuł, że oczy mu się zamykają.

– Chodź, nie przeszkadzaj... – Usłyszał niewyraźne dźwięki, tupot, przesuwanie czegoś i konspiracyjny szept Mary. – Nie można podglądać, kiedy leżą razem w łóżku...

Udawał, że dalej śpi.

– Czemu? – Zainteresowała się Hannah. Coś klapnęło. Chyba drzwi lodówki.

– Nie można i już. To niegrzeczne – powiedziała surowo Mary. – Wolisz śmietankowe czy karmelowe?

– Jagodowe!

– Nie ma jagodowych, karmelowe mogą być.

Uchylił powieki. Cas leżał przy nim, z policzkiem na jego piersi. Drzemał. Telewizor był wyłączony.

– Ale czemu?

– Co, czemu?

– Czemu to niegrzeczne? – Drążyła Hannah.

– Bo mogą się całować i robić inne rzeczy... – rzuciła zniecierpliwiona Mary. – Chcesz posypkę?

– No pewnie!

– Nie krzycz tak! Obudzisz ich. – Coś spadło z hukiem i Dean mógł przysiąc, że obie zamarły na chwilę, nasłuchując. Prawie się udławił wstrzymywanym chichotem. Cas poruszył się gwałtownie obudzony, ale Dean przycisnął go do siebie, nakazując ciszę. Cas posłusznie zastygł, zaciskając powieki.

– Chyba śpią... – Hannah podbiegła do kanapy, zajrzała czujnie i wróciła do kuchni. – I wcale się nie całują.

– Bo śpią. Jak mogą się całować przez sen? – Mary wytknęła jej ten oczywisty brak logiki.

– Oni się ciągle całują – zauważyła Hannah pobłażliwie. – I ja patrzę i nie mówią mi, że nie mogę patrzeć.

– Głuptas z ciebie. – Szczęknęły sztućce. – To nie to samo.

– Jak to?

– No, bo oni się wtedy całują normalnie, ale kiedy leżą w łóżku i się tak mocno przytulają, to inaczej. To się nazywa seks i robią to tylko dorośli jak są rodzicami. – Wyjaśniła tonem wyższości. – I nie możesz podglądać jak ktoś robi seks, bo to nieładnie.

Dean ugryzł się w palec, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Cas trząsł się, dusił i ledwo opanowywał chęć podniesienia głowy ponad oparcie kanapy.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Po prostu wiem – powiedziała Mary, stukocząc przystawianym do szafek krzesłem. – Z telewizji. Chcesz mleko czekoladowe?

– Wolę colę.

– Nie ma.

– Jest. Tata zawsze chowa tam wysoko, za pudełkami z płatkami, żeby tatuś nie zobaczył.

– A, faktycznie. Jest. Daj szklankę.

Cas ostrożnie przesunął głowę, jakby był w okopie pod obstrzałem snajpera i spojrzał na Deana. Zamierzał zrobić rozgniewaną minę, ale był zbyt rozbawiony. Tylko wycelował w niego palcem i pogroził. Dean zrobił minę: _kto? Ja?_ I pomyślał, że koniecznie i pilnie musi znaleźć inną kryjówkę na niezdrowe smakołyki.

– O, patrz, żelki są! Chcesz trochę?

– Misie czy glizdy?

– Glizdy.

– To chcę. – Hannah wolała glizdy, bo były cierpkie i obtoczone w cukrze pudrze. – Jackie w przedszkolu mówiła kiedyś, że raz widziała jak rodzice robią seks. To było obrzydliwe.

– Dorośli lubią obrzydliwe rzeczy – zauważyła ze znawstwem Mary. – Próbowałaś kawy? Jest ohydna. A oni ciągle ją piją. Nie mogą bez niej wytrzymać.

– Ble, nooo. – Hannah wstrząsnęła się. – Kawa jest ohydna. Ale przynajmniej można na nią patrzeć.

Przez chwilę było cicho, potem Mary odsunęła krzesło z hurgotem, który zmarłego by poderwał, jednak Dean i Cas nadal twardo _spali_.

– A rodzice Robbiego nie uprawiali seksu – powiedziała Mary nagle. – I się rozwiedli.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Bo Robbie mieszka teraz z mamą i jej chłopakiem w Kaliforni a jego tata farbuje włosy i jeździ śmieciarką.

Dean nie wytrzymał. Wybuchnął gromkim rechotem. Śmiał się tak bardzo, że poleciały mu łzy z oczu. Cas podparł się na ręku i śmiał się, spoglądając to na niego, to na dziewczynki. Dziewczynki patrzyły na nich zdziwione i nieco obrażone, ale śmiech obu tatusiów był zaraźliwy, więc (nie bardzo rozumiejąc czemu) też zaczęły się śmiać.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean wszedł do sypialni i zamknął drzwi.

– Ok., dziewczynki śpią jak zabite. Ściągaj majtki, _rodzicu_.– Zarządził. – Nie ma taryfy ulgowej. Trzeba będzie uprawiać obrzydliwe rzeczy.

Cas podniósł wzrok znad książki. Skrzywił się przesadnie.

– Łee... A nie możemy zamiast tego napić się kawy?

– Chcesz jeździć śmieciarką? Nie? To marsz do łóżka.

– Jestem w łóżku. – Cas odrzucił kołdrę, strącając książkę na podłogę.

Dean skoczył na niego, Cas się roześmiał, oplatając go nogami.

– Dziś się ze mną nie rozwiedziesz.

– To jeszcze zobaczymy... – Dean pocałował go w usta, nie zamykając oczu. Cas sięgnął do wyłącznika lampy, ale go powstrzymał. – Zostaw. Chcę cię widzieć.

– Może jednak jeżdżenie śmieciarką nie jest takie złe? – mruknął Cas.

– Droczysz się? – Dean ściągnął koszulkę.

– Rozważam możliwości...

Dean złapał skraj jego koszulki i pociągnął do góry. Pocałował go znów i znów, zostawiając ślad na szyi. Cas jęknął.

– Prosiłem! Będzie widać!

– O to chodzi. – Dean wyciągnął mu poduszkę spod głowy i wsadził pod biodra.

– Czemu? – spytał Cas tak, jak parę godzin wcześniej Hannah.

– Żeby taki przykładowy Rory Benson wiedział, że już masz dorosłego, który robi z tobą obrzydliwe rzeczy. – Dean pochylił się nad nim z uśmiechem, ale głos miał poważny. – I nie szukasz innego. Bo najwyraźniej obrączka nie wystarcza.

– A nie szukam? – szepnął Cas zaczepnie.

– O! Jedyne, czego od jutra będziesz szukać to laski, bo kiedy z tobą skończę, nie będziesz mógł chodzić przez tydzień.

– Grozisz, obiecujesz, czy bezproduktywnie kłapiesz dziobem? – Cas przechylił głowę prowokująco i Dean już nie tracił czasu na gadanie, zajmując usta czymś zupełnie innym.


	8. Chapter 8

– O tak. Kawa! – Zwlókł się z góry, trąc oczy. Jak dobrze, że jest sobota i nie trzeba popędzać dziewczynek, odwozić ich nigdzie a Cas nie musi jechać do pracy... Zasnął dopiero po drugiej a potem nie spał jeszcze między wpół do piątej a szóstą i alarm budzika odebrał jako osobisty afront.

Na stole czekał już kubek gorącej czarnej bez cukru. Cas kręcił się po kuchni, szykując śniadanie. Podszedł do niego i pocałował w policzek. Przyjrzał się, pociągnął za tkaninę na piersi.

– Nosiłem tę koszulkę wczoraj. – Niuchnął. Skrzywił się. – Nie była prana. Wiesz, że czuć mną?

– Czuć tobą. – Zgodził się Cas z błogim uśmiechem. Dean przewrócił oczami zdegustowany, ale pocałował go jeszcze raz. Troszkę dłużej i troszkę mocniej.

– Mogę patrzeć? – Usłyszał cienki głosik Hanny. Spojrzał w dół. Stała obok, zakrywając oczy.

– Możesz, bączku. – Wziął ją na ręce i posadził sobie na biodrze.

– Bo już nie wiem... – Uniosła ramiona i rozłożyła teatralnie. – Mary mówiła, że to niegrzeczne się patrzeć jak się całujecie.

– Niegrzecznie jest się gapić. Ty się nie gapisz, prawda?

– Nie.

– I niegrzecznie jest wchodzić do naszego pokoju bez pukania. A ty nie wchodzisz.

– No.

– I nie mówi się _no_ tylko _tak_.

– Yhm.

– Więc wszystko w porządku, prawda? Mary miała rację co do tych... rzeczy, które robią dorośli. Ale na razie nie musisz się nimi martwić.

– Wy ich nie robicie? Rozwiedziecie się? – Zaniepokoiła się Hannah. – Nie chcę żebyście się rozwiedli. To już lepiej je róbcie. – Doradziła. – Jakoś się przemęczycie...

Cas sięgał po coś do lodówki i na chwilę tam utknął, wydając dziwne, stłumione dźwięki. Dean przygryzł policzek od wewnątrz i zacisnął powieki. Zatęsknił nagle za etapem pieluch i pilnowania, żeby raczkująca Hannah nie lizała zabłoconych kółek od wózka. Co za rozkoszne, bezproblemowe czasy!

Odchrząknął. Dwa razy.

– Nie rozwiedziemy się, bączku. Nie myśl o tym – powiedział w końcu prawie normalnym tonem. – Tatuś się wczoraj postarał... – mruknął ponad jej głową. Cas pokazał mu język, stawiając na stole talerz z naleśnikami i twarożek. – Wolisz mleko czy sok?

– Sok.

Dean odstawił ją na ziemię, wyciągnął karton i nalał do szklanek. Z góry zeszła Mary, ziewając i zaplatając mysie ogonki. Ostatnio wyskoczyło jej mnóstwo piegów, nawet na powiekach. Wyglądała uroczo, ale bardzo cierpiała z tego powodu. Dean posadził ją sobie na kolanach, pomógł jej przypiąć końcówki ogonków nad uszami, aż powstały dwa zgrabne precelki i kazał Casowi też wreszcie usiąść i przestać się kręcić _i czy mogą do jasnej cholery wreszcie coś zjeść?_

– Tak, cholera, zjedzmy coś! – poparła go Hannah, na co Cas zaczął ją pouczać, że grzeczne dziewczynki nie mówią _cholera_.

– A jak mówią?

– Dupku! – podpowiedział Dean i z jakiegoś powodu tatuś zrobił się czerwony i zaczął się śmiać i wszyscy mówili na raz i robili plany na cały dzisiejszy dzień, i na następny tydzień. Na jaki pójdą potem film i czy Mary może dostać psa a Hannah sowę, bo sowy są super i tak śmiesznie przekręcają głowę. Tak jak tatuś. Bo tatuś też tak przekręca czasem głowę, jak patrzy na tatę... O, właśnie tak, powiedziała Hannah, pokazując palcem.

Panował taki rozgardiasz, że musieli się przekrzykiwać. Wszystko lepiło się od syropu klonowego i Dean ani razu nie pomyślał o złych rzeczach i o tym, żeby się napić czegoś mocniejszego.

Przez otwarte okno wleciała pszczoła i z zaciekawieniem zbadała, czy to dobre miejsce, by znaleźć trochę nektaru. Pachniały rezedy. Delikatny podmuch poruszał moskitiery, które z szelestem przesuwały się po deskach to w tę to w drugą stronę. Cas pod stołem chwycił Deana za rękę i mocno ścisnął. I wszystko było dobrze.


End file.
